


Gift

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: request: "Could you do a jake fic where hes always wanted you to sit on his face but youve been apprehensive and hes been respectful up until his birthday where you decide to give in hehe"





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Having Jake at home for his and Josh’s birthday was a blessing, you could make your own cake for them and didn’t have to get one from a store somewhere, and you couldn’t wait for the twins to see what you’d created. It was a beautiful mess of chocolate and more chocolate, designed to make everyone’s mouths water at the sight of it, just like the twins liked it. They’d decided to have a little get-together at your and Jake’s place in the evening after a family gathering at the twins’ childhood home outside of town.

You were busy during the day, but managed to come home before Jake, getting the cake out of the fridge and arranging some candles on it before putting it down on the table amidst all the other birthday decorations and dishes, and you emptied a big bag of ice into a cooler and filled it with bottles of beer and wine until no more fit in.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket, you wiped your hands on your jeans and fished it out, seeing Danny’s name on the display and picking up. “Hey”, you said, heard some loud noises in the background, possibly a busy road. “Hey, I’m gonna pick them up now, everyone else should be on their way already, did you get to finish everything?”, Danny said, sounding slightly out of breath. “Yeah, that’s perfect. Everything’s ready, I put all of our gifts into the two piles so they don’t fucking scream at each other again this time.” “Okay, don’t forget to put on some music!” “Right.”, you remembered, and after you’d hung up the call you hurried over to the record player and randomly picked one of Jake’s vinyls to play.

The doorbell rang and the small group of friends who were invited all came inside shrugging off their jackets and gathering around the table. “Man, this looks like a party for two ten-year-olds”, someone remarked, laughing. “Well… isn’t it though?”, you grinned, “We do have alcohol, so no worries, cake isn’t the only thing on the menu.”

A few minutes later, Jake’s key turned in the lock and the door opened, prompting everybody to cheer, and Jake stumbled inside, behind him Josh, then Sam and Danny, all with bright smiles on their faces. Everyone wished the twins a happy birthday and they sat down next to each other in front of the giant chocolate monstrosity you’d created for them. “Did you make this?”, Josh asked, glancing at you over his shoulder as you stood behind Jake. “I did, yeah.”, you said, pointing at the candle wax dripping onto the frosting. “You better blow these out now!”

The hours went by, everyone getting tipsy and stuffing their faces with cake and other snacks, and you sat beside Jake, your hand holding his in your lap for most of the evening, shifting closer and closer together in your chairs. Fueled by the glasses of wine you’d had and the looks Jake kept throwing you, you leaned in against him, pressing a quick peck to his cheek before smoothing his hair behind his ear and moving in close so only he could hear you.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me senseless later”, you whispered, and Jake turned his cheek; he had a hungry look on his face and kissed you quickly but feverishly, tasting like the beer he’d had and the rich chocolate flavor of the cake. The next hour went by slowly, you could tell Jake was getting antsy in his seat, his warm hand on your thigh inching closer and closer to your center, but never making it there. Everyone left shortly after midnight, Danny the designated driver taking three trips to get everyone home safely, Sam and Josh leaving last. You stood up to hug them goodbye and shut the door behind them, turning around and leaning back against it to take a deep breath before your next move.

Jake was already on his feet, walking around the table and towards you, his hands coming down on your hips and his mouth crashing into yours, pulling you into a sloppy kiss. “I need you”, he groaned in between pecks, trailing down to your neck, and you moaned. “Bedroom”, you said, jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist, his hands holding onto you by your ass as he carried you to the bed, lowering you onto the mattress. He kept kissing you hard, open-mouthed and wet, and you moaned into each other’s mouths as he leaned over you and rutted his hips against yours.

You pulled back, lifting up his shirt, and he removed it quickly, threw it aside and kept undressing himself until he was completely naked in front of you. You got off the bed, standing in front of him and raised your arms, let him help you out of your tight shirt. He unzipped your pants and pushed them down to the floor, leaving you in your underwear. The silky black material of your panties matched your bra and Jake groaned at the sight of you, but still hurried to get you fully stripped down. His hands roaming your sides and his lips against your neck made you curve into him, moaning softly.

“Jake?”, you began, feeling an urge to try something that you’d always been shy about before, something you knew Jake was into but you’d never agreed to, until now. “Yes?”, he said, his hands travelling down your back and groping your bare ass, digging his fingers into your flesh and holding you against himself. “I wanna sit on your face”, you said, biting down on your bottom lip and watching him pull back in surprise with wide eyes. “Really?”, he asked, that stupid smirk on his face making you weak in the knees. “Yes. Let’s try it”, you concluded, sitting down on the mattress and gesturing for him to lie down for you.

“How come you wanna try it today of all days, do you feel pressured to do it? We don’t have t-“ “I just want to. So shut up and get your hot ass over here.”, you demanded with a chuckle, watching him hurry into position on his back, getting comfortable and pushing the pillows out of the way. You got on your knees on the bed, crawling over him, leaving a wet kiss on his abdomen, another on his chest, a final one on his lips before you straddled him with your thighs to either side of his face. His hands on your hips caressed your skin there, circular patterns, calming and sweet, and you steadied yourself on the headboard as you lifted your body up and then lowered your heat down to his open mouth.

You didn’t dare to sit down completely, let him move your hips against him with his hands, and the feeling of his tongue flat against your clit in this position immediately overwhelmed you. “Oh, fuck”, you cursed as he lapped at you, eager and so turned on by the view he had from down between your thighs that he groaned against you, pulling you down further, your ass planted on his collar bone and his tongue continuously flicking your clit, circling and teasing, kitten licks and big laps alternating with his lips pressing against you and sucking at your sensitive flesh in a slow rhythm. You whined, your knuckles turning white as you desperately tried to stay in position, your thighs already shuddering.

Jake knew what he was doing, tried to go easy on you, but the hesitant, soft contact of his warm tongue against you only drove you wilder for him. His sloppy technique worked you up in record time, had you moaning obscenities as you looked down at him, his eyes darting up into yours and locking on them, intensely staring deep into your soul, the wet sounds of his mouth on your clit making you blush and shudder.

“Ohhh, fuck, Jake, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum”, you whimpered, starting to jerk your hips against him, meeting his rhythm, and his voice vibrated through you when he groaned again. His calloused fingertips digging into your skin as he tried to hold you steady when the orgasm ripped through you were surely going to leave marks. You whined, moaned, heaving breaths and arched spine, your hips grinding against his face as you rode out your orgasm there, his tongue never ceasing to circle your clit, his mouth closed around it, sucking on you until you’d come down. You moved off him, dropped to the side leaning against the headboard with your back and your head lolling down, a big smile on your face and your hand on Jake’s chest.

“You okay?”, he asked, sitting up beside you, stroking some stray hairs out of your face and kissing you, his mouth covered in your arousal, tasting like you. “That was… amazing…”, you breathed, reaching for his biceps to pull him on top of you, his forehead pressed against yours and his eyes boring into yours for a moment. “I need more”, you whispered, biting down on your bottom lip. Only then he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and reached down between you, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking his fist along his shaft as he looked at you with an open mouth and a long groan escaped his throat.

“Please, Jake, I need you to fuck me”, you begged, clawing at his arms, his shoulders. “Get on your knees, turn around”, he demanded, shuffling back on the mattress to watch you stick your ass up in the air in front of him, on your elbows and knees, looking back at him over your shoulder, watching him line himself up with you, then digging his fingers into your hips yet again before smoothing them up and down your back, coming to rest on your ass. He held you steady as he thrust forward slowly, sinking into you easily with a thick groan.

The angle at which he drove into you made you sob for more, and your knees soon gave out under you and you dropped to your stomach. He grabbed a pillow, helped you lift your hips so he could shove it under your abdomen, giving him a slight angle to thrust up into you. His knees pushed up against the undersides of your thighs, spreading them, his hands on your hips holding him up and at the same time holding you down for him, and you whined desperately when he started to fuck you like this. You grabbed fistfuls of the blanket beneath you, your cheek against the covers, your hoarse moans and cries fueling Jake’s deep, intense thrusts. He was groaning and grunting loudly, you saw the muscles in his arms strain out of the corner of your eye, his hands still firmly on your hips, and he managed not to slip out of you as he fucked you hard and fast.

Tears spilled from your eyes and before you knew it, you were sent over the edge again, this time by his hard cock inside you, hitting your G-Spot at the perfect angle, over and over again, and you practically screamed, biting down on the blanket and muffling your voice. He felt you contracting around him, clenching, and his thrusts became sloppier, he adjusted his grip on you, but you rolled over, forcing him to slip out of you. “Cum in my mouth”, you breathed, still twitching from the orgasm you’d just come down from, sitting in front of him and leaning forward so you could wrap your lips around the slick head of his cock, pink and swollen and delicious. “Ohh, fuck”, he cursed, letting you take control, burying his fingers in your hair and watching you sink lower on him, letting his cock hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck, I’m gonna- ohhh god”, he groaned, jerking his hips forward, burying himself in your mouth as deep as he could, making you gag until his hot release spurted all over your tongue. He hissed and groaned loudly, watched you tighten your lips around him, sucking him clean, swallowing around him with a satisfied moan coming from deep within you. You moved off him with a pop, licking your lips as you looked up into his eyes, reaching up to jerk your fingers around his cock once more, making him jolt and grunt. “Thank you for your cum”, you said, grinning at him, and he groaned, rolling his eyes, then leaning down and kissing you fervently, the tastes of both of you mingling on your tongues.

You laid down beside him as he pulled up the blanket to cover you both, wrapping his arms around you and you curved into him, your head on his chest, your hand on his abdomen, legs entangled. He kissed the top of your head and started playing with your hair, his deep breaths and heartbeat in your ear pressed to his skin. “I fucking love you so much, Jacob”, you said, your fingers caressing his skin, wandering down into his pubic hair, then back up to his belly button. “I love you too, doll.”


End file.
